Heretofore coupling devices for holding tubular members to a body or fitting included a sleeve or gripping ring, a nut and a seal. Generally, these parts were individually slipped over the tubular member and the nut tightened to the body in order to retain the tubular member in connection with the body. Because these parts were separate this device required manipulation of several pieces before the desired coupling could be assembled and the tubular member fastened to the fitting.
When these devices were preassembled, the assembled coupling device was generally an extended construction with a chain connection between the nut, sleeve and seal.
Moreover, the prior art coupling devices increased the radial contraction of the sleeve with further tightening of the nut to the body. Therefore, if the nut was overtightened an excessive amount of radial contraction of the sleeve resulted, which possibly damaged the tubular member.